syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Agency Bio-Lab Escape
'''Agency Bio-Lab Escape '''is the 18th mission in Syphon Filter 2. It's short but very difficult if you don't know where to go. Plot Dr. Elsa Weissinger has set off the alarm after she gives Gabe the vaccine for the virus. Now, she has contacted Lyle Stevens, who sends in Unit One to the labs. Now Gabe has to get the hell out of here! Mission Briefing You've gotten Lian's vaccine, but the complex has been put on alert. You're trapped in the bio-synthesis lab, and you've ditched the disguise because it won't do you any good. You've only got one objective: Get out. Reach street level and rendezvous with Theresa, who's waiting at the evac point with the chopper. Stevens has called in an emergency defensive squad. These security shock troops will be completely armored from head to toe. Unless you can find a way to kill them, when you see them, run! Walkthrough The difficulty spikes in this specific level. Some enemies are heavily armoured, and can only be killed with explosives. You will need to shoot chemicals until or unless you have the M-79. As soon as the level begins, a Unit One agent runs and shoots with his HK-5 ordering the door to be open. Kill him by shooting the vials on the table. After exiting the room, head to the duct on the left, you will die if you go to the duct straight ahead (there's a secret there, but you need an M-79). After crawling through the ducts, go right (go left and a Unit One will kill you). Keep going straight and head around the corner to the left, then go right and you'll enter a room where you began the previous mission. Look for a vent and crawl through til you reach the morgue. Logan will then contacts Theresa and ask for a look at the toe tags as well as escaping. Look for a vent shaft and continue on while avoiding shots from the Unit One agents until you reach the locker room. Now you can get your M-79, a silenced HK-5 and Flak Jacket that's in the locker and continue on in another shaft. Get out your M-79 because there are Unit Ones to be dealt with. Kill the Unit One agent guarding the vent shaft and climb in. Drop down and grab the ledge and pull up into another shaft (missing the ledge will result getting you minced). Once through, Logan finds Ramirez's dead body and demands to know where Chance went. Keep firing at the Unit One men coming at you. Make sure you use one grenade for each guy otherwise, you're screwed. Go into the room that has the elevator switch and activate it and kill the Unit One that comes at you from behind. Go to the elevator and you're done! Well, Logan escapes by climbing down the shaft alright, but Stevens has contacted a masked figure who's trying to find a helicopter and also orders his men to kill Logan... Trivia *Girdeux's charred body can be seen in the morgue. This refers to Syphon Filter, where Logan kills Girdeux by shooting at the flamethrower tank. *The Unit One enemies are a reference to Girdeux and a variant are seen in The Omega Strain, in which players battle armoured personnel in Minsk. Category:Syphon Filter 2 Missions